


I'm Not Happy Here

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: LINCTAVIA + argument..</p><p>Lincoln is feeling restless in Camp Jaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“You can’t expect me to leave my brother and travel half away around the world with you!” she screamed at him.

He sighed and rubbed his head. This was not going well at all.

“That’s not what I meant at all, Octavia. I just want a change of scenery.” It just didn’t feel right for him at Camp Jaha. They were at peace with his former people, but it was uneasy at best. Neither side fully accepted him, and it was starting to weigh on him.

“A change of scenery means going out for a walk, not going to live across the sea. Away from everyone I’ve ever known!” Octavia was trying to understand him, but she couldn’t even think about leaving her brother after they had been reunited only a few months prior.

Lincoln tried to place his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, but she moved away from his touch with a frown.

“Octavia. I don’t feel wanted here. You don’t either. All I suggested was that we consider our original plan,” he clarified. Maybe he hadn’t put it in the best terms, but he hoped his main message had gotten through. Guess not.

“But we worked so fucking hard to pull this truce together, and to leave after all this work seems pointless,” she said and dropped onto their bed. She was frustrated too.

Some of the people decided to start having more kids, and it irked her. She lost her mom simply because she was born, and now people were celebrating the fact that they could have more children.

“We’re not happy here, Octavia. We don’t have to go to the Allies. Hell, I’d give anything just to go back living in our little cave. But make no mistake, I am not leaving you. I will go wherever you go,” he replied after letting her stew for a moment.

He saw the tension melt away from her body, and he joined her on their bed. She leaned up against him, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I don’t like it here either. Sometimes they look at me like a freak. The first and only second-born on the Ark. Other times they look at me like I’m a traitor. The Grounder pounder that wasn’t good enough to cut it as a Second.”

“But…” he finished for her. “Bellamy is here, so we’re not going anywhere. I don’t want you to be apart from him either, but something has to change.”

She buried her face in his chest and groaned. “Let’s fucking move to the cave. It’s isolated and enough people know where it is, so they can find us if they need us.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. She laced her fingers through his.

“Relationships are about compromise, and I think this will be good for both of us.”

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and soon they were making love in their bed for the last time. Next time would hopefully be in their little cave. A home for them, for now.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: please would you do a sequel? 

His fingers were deep inside her as she rolled her hips into them. The fire in their little cave was not necessary at this point, since they already worked up a sweat doing other things.

He was careful with her, checking her face for signs of discomfort each time he thrust his fingers inside her. Every time her brow furrowed he contemplated stopping, but her moans and pleas urged him to keep going.

She came with her hands clutching his arms and her lips fused against his. He watched her face carefully as she recovered. When he saw she was okay, he brought his fingers to his lips and licked her juices off of them. She watched him intensely as he tongue darted out to lap at his fingers.

Her eyes darkened as she reached for him, but he moved her hands away. Today was about her, like it mostly was. He didn’t mind receiving pleasure from her, but today was not the day.

“I want to taste you.” She planted a kiss on his lips, desperate to taste herself on him. He smiled into her kiss and returned it eagerly. It was moments like these where he was glad they moved out of the camp. They had their own little routine going, and they were only responsible for themselves.

When he pulled away, he propped himself up with one hand.

“You can’t,” he said and caressed her face. She groaned and turned away from him. She wasn’t mad at him, but herself. Her situation currently sucked.

“Yeah, I know. My stupid gag reflex. I hope it doesn’t last long,” she whined.

Lincoln curled up beside her and placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Can we just lay in bed all day?” she asked. She could feel him chuckle against her neck.

“We can do whatever you want,” he answered and pressed a kiss against the back of her neck. And then another on her shoulder. His fingers dipped down to her naked waist, and soon she was moaning again.

“Octavia! Lincoln! Are you guys awake?” Bellamy’s voice carried across the cave.

The happy couple groaned but pulled apart.

“Yeah, just give us a minute,” Octavia yelled out. They were in no rush. Lincoln had to get fully dressed while Octavia only had to put on some pants.

Bellamy would wait patiently for them. Last time, he came by unannounced and was treated to a scarring experience. He learned his lesson quickly.

“It’s safe for you to come down,” Octavia said when they were presentable.

Bellamy wandered in and took in the two and their cozy little place. They didn’t have much furniture, but the place was decorated with some of their belongings and things Lincoln made in his spare time. There was a chalk sketch of Octavia near the fire, the flames illuminating its beauty.

“So what brings you all the way out here, Bellamy?” Lincoln asked as he watched the Blake siblings hug each other. Bellamy stopped by often to check on them, even though they were doing well on their own.

“Lexa needs a favor,” he said and glanced over at Octavia who scowled.

“That bitch can take her favor and shove it up her a-”

“Octavia, not this time,” Bellamy said, his voice low. Lincoln took in his body language and saw that the young man was filled with tension. Something wasn’t right.

“What could she possibly want from us?” Octavia was still sore about Lexa’s decision about the missile and leaving the Sky People behind. While Lincoln had forgiven her, his fiery lover hadn’t even come close.

“Maybe I should start with what she’s offering in return.”

“And that is?” Lincoln asked, knowing the answer already. Lexa dealt mostly with Clarke and Kane, and only talked to him and Octavia if need be.

“Your status as traitors will be completely erased. You could have a home amongst the Grounders if you wanted to. Even Indra seemed okay with the idea.” Bellamy braced himself for their reaction, but they had none. At least, not right away.

“We could go back?” Lincoln asked after taking a moment to absorb the news. He never felt completely comfortable in his village, but it had been his home for most of his life. People he grew up with still lived and thrived there, and the thought of living near them again made his heart skip a beat.

“And what does she want in return?” Octavia asked. Lincoln looked to his lover. She had no visible reaction, and it made him worry. She loved his people, but being rejected by them had really hurt her, especially when she only did it help her brother and her people.

“Lincoln needs to escort Clarke to the Allies of the Woods. The Ice Nation found out that they knew about the missile, and they want Clarke’s head. Lexa doesn’t want that to happen of course…”

“Sure, who wants a dead loved one?” Octavia finished for him. Lincoln spied her small hands balling up into fists.

“How long do we have to think it over?” Lincoln asked.

“Now,” Bellamy said with a shake of his hand. “I volunteered to bring you the news because she would be less likely to launch herself at me.”

Octavia’s eyes narrowed. “No.”

Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder. “Octavia, we need to talk about this.”

“No. I said no,” she reiterated. After those two left her and many others to die so many times, Octavia wasn’t risking Lincoln’s life for that woman.

“We’d have a home, Octavia. One for the rest of our lives.” Lincoln knew that everything was a sore spot for her lately, but this was an opportunity they couldn’t pass up. He was ambivalent about it as well, but it was no longer about just him.

“No. I don’t want you to endanger yourself over her, especially to live amongst the people who hate me!”

Lincoln bent down and cupped her cheeks. “They don’t hate you, Octavia. Far from it. And we can’t just think about ourselves anymore.”

Bellamy’s ears perked up at that. “What’s he talking about, O?”

Octavia shook her head and looked at her brother. “Nothing.” She turned back to Lincoln with a glare on her face, but he was past caring.

“She’s pregnant. Nine weeks along so far,” he said. Octavia wrenched herself out of his grasp and shoved him away. He let her. She did not like physical contact when she was angry, and he usually tried to respect that.

“You had no right to tell him that,” she yelled, and out the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy take a few steps back.

“We have a child on the way, Octavia. We can’t be selfish anymore. This child could have a home and friends to grow up with. I have to do this,” Lincoln urged, trying to make her see it from his point of view.

Bellamy just watched the two. He felt that they were only verbally communicating for his benefit. He swore that whenever they were together, they just communicated telepathically. They were so in sync with each other, that it was a spectacle to see.

“When does he need to leave?” Octavia finally asked. She didn’t like this situation one bit, but if meant a better future for the baby, then they had to try.

“Tonight. She wants Clarke out of harm’s way immediately.”

Lincoln’s arms wrapped around her, and he kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll be fine, Octavia.”

“I know you will because I’m coming with you.”

“Absolutely not,” Bellamy and Lincoln said at the same time.

Octavia almost laughed at the outrageous looks on their faces. “If I’m there, their survival chances go up. I’ve gotten good with a bow, and I can still fight.”

“And,” she turned to look into Lincoln’s eyes. “With me around, you’ll have a constant reminder to return safely. This isn’t a conversation. I’m going.”

“But Octavia…” Lincoln groaned, but she smiled at him.

“Compromises,” she said simply, and the matter was dropped. She was going with them.


End file.
